★ Starry Sky Treasure Boxes ★
When you create a new character, the very first quest available is a quest welcoming you to Thereall! Once accepted, you will receive 10 gold and a Starry Sky Treasure Box Lv1. These are level up boxes! You get a new one every level until level 36, so keep opening them for items that will help you along in your quests. This "guide" just lists what is available in each box from levels 1 to 36. Please keep in mind that each box contains the next level box, excluding the 36 box which is the final box obtainable, and that most (if not all) items can only be used by level 36 and below. ♥''' Level 1''' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV2 5x Health Recovery Potion ♥ Level 2 ''' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV3 5x Mana Recovery Potion ♥ '''Level 3 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV4 3x Same Spot Resurrection Service ♥ Level 4 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV5 1x Mini Zodiac Shield ♥ Level 5 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV6 5x Teleportation Scroll ♥''' Level 6 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV7 1x Gallant Package Gachapon 1x Blessing Package Gachapon ♥ '''Level 7' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV8 5x Battle Healing Potion 5x Battle Mana Potion ♥ Level 8 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV9 5x Five Star Battle Lucky Charm ♥ Level 9 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV10 2x World Tree's Fruit 5x World Tree's Leaf ♥ Level 10 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV11 5x Health Recovery Potion 5x Mana Recovery Potion ♥''' Level 11 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV12 5x Teleporation Scrolls ♥ '''Level 12' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV13 3x Same Spot Resurrection Service ♥ Level 13 ''' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV14 Lvl 15 Caster Gachapon Lvl 15 Gunner Gachapon Lvl 15 Knight Gachapon ♥ '''Level 14 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV15 5x Portable Shop Scrolls ♥ Level 15 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV16 5x Health Recovery Potions 5x Mana Recovery Potions ♥''' Level 16''' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV17 100x Advanced STR Fighting Soul 50x Advanced Element Fighting Soul ♥ Level 17 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV18 4x Double EXP Service ♥ Level 18 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV19 5x Battle Healing Potion 5x Battle Mana Potion ♥ Level 19 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV20 200x Advanced STR Fighting Soul 150x Advanced Element Fighting Soul ♥ Level 20 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV21 1x Lv20 Caster Gachapon 1x Lv20 Gunner Gachapon 1x Lv20 Knight Gachapon ♥ Level 21 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV22 1x Four-Day Backpack Expansion Service ♥''' Level 22 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV23 5x Minotsize Recovery Cloth ♥ '''Level 23 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV24 1x Four-Day Warehouse Expansion Service ♥ Level 24 ''' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV25 5x Same Spot Resurrection Service ♥ '''Level 25 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV26 1x Lvl 25 Caster Gachapon 1x Lvl 25 Gunner Gachapon 1x Lvl 25 Knight Gachapon ♥ Level 26 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV27 4x Double EXP Service ♥ '''Level 27 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV28 1x Four Day OEM Expansion Service ♥ '''Level 28 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV29 300x Advanced STR Fighting Soul 150x Advanced Element Fighting Soul ♥ Level 29 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV30 1x Four-Day Wanted Stand Expansion Service ♥ Level 30 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV31 1x Four-Day Wanted Sales Expansion Service ♥ Level 31 Starry Sky Treasure Box LV32 4x Double EXP Service ♥ Level 32 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV33 5x Same Spot Resurrection Service ♥ '''Level 33 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV34 2x Drops Chance Increase Certificate ♥ 'Level 34 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV35 10x Enhanced Movement Potion ♥ 'Level 35 ' Starry Sky Treasure Box LV36 100x Health Recovery Potion 100x Mana Recovery Potion ♥ Level 36''' 10x World Tree's Fruit 10x World Tree's Leaf 300x Advanced STR Fighting Soul 150x Advanced Element Fighting Soul Guide by Anna. Uploaded by Ashes. Category:Starry Sky Treasure Boxes Category:Gifts